


Mathias Bech Næsheim

by JesseLBlack



Series: Hijos de Isak y Even [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Dolor, Embarazo no deseado, F/M, Happy Ending, Isak y Even se aman mucho, Locura, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Relación Padre-Hijo, angustia mucha angustia, niño con trastorno bipolar, no tiene nada que ver con la serie, oc!lucas, oc!mathias, padre e hijo bipolar, perdidas de embarazo, problemas de concepción, segundo bebé, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Luego de dos semanas de una relación intensa, Even desaparece de la vida de Isak. El más joven queda angustiado y siente que no se repondrá pero lo hace, por su hijo Mathias (Valtersen), producto de la relación entre ellos. Cuatro años después se encuentran pero las situación es diferente.¿Isak podrá enfrentar la enfermedad de su hijo y el dolor de volver a ver al padre de este nuevamente?Este fic es parte de la serie HIJOS DE ISAK Y EVEN, pero es un fic completamente independiente.





	1. Mi hijo tiene una enfermedad mental.

**Author's Note:**

> Son capitulos muy angustiantes, porque al final terminas poniéndote del lado de ambos. Mathias es un personaje original. A pesar que este fic es parte de una serie, es COMPLETAMENTE INDEPENDIENTE. Si quieres que te desgarre el corazon, leelo, tiene final feliz.

Isak recordaba ese horrible sábado hace cuatro años atrás cuando se despertó solo en la cama. Todavía estaba cursando su último año en el Nissen y sus amigos lo habían convencido que se distienda un poco y vaya a una fiesta con ellos el viernes y se perdió pasada la media noche con un chico alto y rubio que según recordaba Isak iba a Elvebakken.  
Todo estaba bien, él no había admitido públicamente que era homosexual, pero su círculo de amigos lo sabía y eso era más que suficiente, por lo que cuando Magnus, Jonas y Mahdi vieron como Isak salía de la mano con un muchacho atractivo, no se preocuparon demasiado y al otro día lo animaron y le preguntaron ¿cómo había sido?

Odiaba ese día porque él creyó que estaba enamorado, pero su relación solamente duró lo que un suspiro y a las dos semanas Isak se había despertado con un dibujo en su almohada que decía "lo lamento" y un dibujo del muchacho rubio cabizbajo.

¿Lo lamento?

¿Lo lamento?

¿Qué lamentaba? ¿Haber hecho que Isak desperdicie dos semanas en un amor que no servía para nada? ¿Haber logrado encandilar a un chico de diecisiete años para que se acostara con él durante dos semanas para luego tirarlo a la basura?  
Había intentado buscar información y fue directamente a Elvebakken, pero allí un compañero le dijo que el muchacho en cuestión: "Su nombre es Even", se había graduado a mediados del año pasado, por lo tanto nadie sabía donde se había metido, ni siquiera ellos.

Isak se dio por vencido. Había perdido la virginidad con ese chico y había pasado las mejores dos semanas de su vida despertando con alguien hermoso junto a él, pero los corazones rotos aparecen y gracias a dios Isak tenía grandes amigos.

Lo que Isak nunca esperó fue lo que ocurrió unos días después. Los vómitos eran normales, Isak no estaba comiendo bien y se sentía cansado durante todo el día, llegaba a su casa para dormir durante horas y Eskild —quien se había transformado en un padre para él— se preocupaba seriamente por su estado de salud. Al principio pensó que aun estaba mal por lo de Even, fue tan resiente, había llorado tanto y apenas se levantaba, fueron dos semanas de relación, pero fueron intensas, llenas de amor, de sexo, de pasión, de entrega mutua. Pero Isak sabía que no se debía a eso, por lo que fue al médico escolar y posteriormente se hizo análisis de sangre en un laboratorio.

—¡PAPI! —gritó una pequeña criatura de cabellos dorados y ojos como el cielo lanzándose a la cama individual de Isak, quien apresurado giró sobre sí mismo y recibió el abrazo amoroso de su hijo.

—¿Qué te dije? ¡No despiertes a tu papá así! —Eskild entró para regañar al pequeño, pero el niño no lo escuchó.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Isak acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—Son las seis y media —respondió Eskild y tomó al pequeño en brazos—. Vamos a hacer hot cakes, Mathias, la tía Linn está esperando.

—Tengo que irme a mis prácticas en el hospital —Isak se levantó y tomó su ropa para entrar a la ducha mientras que Eskild y Linn se hacían cargo de Mathias.

Luego de haber terminado sus estudios secundarios y ya con un embarazo bastante avanzado, Isak empezó con sus cursos a distancia debido a su condición, eso hizo que adelantara bastante, además que Sana —su compañera y gran amiga— lo ayudó a sacar adelante su primer año. Entre biberones, pañales y textos de medicina, Isak había conseguido estar en un nivel alto, tan alto que a pesar de faltarle un año para graduarse —o dos—, le habían dado un hospital para sus prácticas. Trabajaba en el Hospital general de Oslo, a unos pocos minutos de donde vivía y debía entrar allí todos los días a las siete de la mañana, luego tenía un descanso para comer y volvía a la universidad, llegaba a la casa a las cinco donde usualmente estaba con su pobre hijo que no lo había visto en todo el día, le daba de comer, lo bañaba, lo cambiaba para dormir y posteriormente lo acostaba en la cama. Así era la vida ahora e Isak agradecía que estaban sus amigos con él para ir a buscar a su hijo al jardín de niños o llevarlo al parque.

—Soy un pésimo padre —comentó, comenzando la ronda nuevamente, ahora estaba de vacaciones de la universidad, pero eso no significaba dejar de ir al hospital, la única diferencia era que estaba más tiempo allí para poder lograr todas las horas que necesitaba para graduarse.

—No creo eso, tu hijo te ama —indicó Sana mirando los archivos, ella también estaba en el hospital haciendo las prácticas.

—Estoy de vacaciones y ni siquiera puedo pasar tiempo con él, no he pasado unas vacaciones él y yo desde que tenía un año —suspiró y se sentó en una silla.

—Vamos, Isak, no seas tan deprimente —masculló Sana—. Oye, ¿por qué no vas a buscarme un café en KB?

—¿Hm? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Isak mirando el reloj en la pared, eran las ocho en punto.

—Descafeinado.

—Sí, ya sé —Isak se levantó de la silla y tomó su billetera de entre su caja de pertenencias—. Yo también necesito uno.

Isak salió de allí para ir por un café a KB, la cafetería cercana al hospital. Bostezaba mientras caminaba, se había sacado su guardapolvos del hospital para tener que salir, era reglamento por la salud, siempre que entraban o salían debían cambiarse de ropa e Isak era una persona de normas y reglas. Se puso en la fila, pidió un café con leche y un descafeinado, pagó en la caja y se fue con el portavasos caminando por la calle pensando en muchas cosas. Hoy llegaría a su casa a las 15 y llevaría a Mathias al parque, él amaba el parque, aunque probablemente Eskild se lo traiga a las 14 horas dado que tenía trabajo el también. Isak a veces depositaba demasiadas cosas en sus compañeros de vivienda.  
No se dio cuenta cuando golpeó el brazo de alguien y casi hace que sus cafés se derramen, aunque no lo hizo, lo que si las hojas que llevaba aquel muchacho cayeron al suelo.

—Oh, lo lamento —se disculpó Isak y comenzó a levantar las hojas para ayudar.

—No hay problema —susurró una profunda voz demasiado familiar para Isak. Cuando el muchacho levantó la vista para entregar sus papeles se encuentra con la mirada de su hijo.

Allí estaba él, alto como lo recordaba, cabello hacia atrás y un rostro tan parecido a Mathias que Isak tuvo que ver dos veces antes de darse cuenta que no era su hijo crecido del futuro, sino alguien más. Delante de él estaba Even, el chico que le había roto el corazón hacía cuatro años atrás, cargando papeles y vestido completamente de civil. Isak se quedó allí parado con la boca abierta hasta que el muchacho simplemente hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se retiró, dejando a Isak con las palabras en la boca.

—Sanasol —exclamó Isak acercándose a la chica y dejando las tazas de café en la mesada.

—No me llames así, Isabel.

—¡Lo vi! —exclamó Isak—. ¡Lo vi, lo vi! Es él, es Even.

—Isak, creo que estás algo obsesionado con....

—¡No, no! En serio lo vi, está igual a como lo recuerdo y él es idéntico a Mathias —exclamó, casi los pacientes podían oírlo por los gritos que daba.

—Tranquilo, Isak —calmó Sana tomándolo de las manos—. Bien, lo viste ¿y qué? Ya es una historia pasada, él se fue y te dejó una carta, no debes pensar en eso. Tienes muchas responsabilidades, Isak.

—Pero él...

—Isak, han pasado cuatro años —comentó Sana bajando la mirada y tenía razón. Han pasado cuatro años y fueron solamente un amor de verano, ni siquiera de verano, fue un amor de dos semanas donde lo único que hacían era tener sexo y salir a veces.

—Tienes razón, Sana.

—Ahora tomemos nuestro café mientras me cuentas sobre esa chica con problemas en sus pies —Sana sonrió y levantó la taza de café del portavasos, Isak también lo hace y se van a la habitación de empleados a reír.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Valtersen, necesito tu ayuda —el jefe mayor de su sección entró al lugar donde Sana e Isak estaban trabajando en ese momento, usualmente él lo hacía regularmente—. Es una chica, hay una dificultad en su embarazo...

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Sana, ya que Isak era muy sensible con esos temas desde que había tenido a su bebé.

—El bebé está muerto —musitó el hombre acomodándose sus gafas—. No se le desarrolló bien el cerebro y hay que sacarlo, este será tu primer enfrentamiento a estas circunstancias, Isak, para ser un médico debes tener la frialdad y delicadeza de enfrentar este tipo de cosas.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? Isak tiene un hijo y —comentó Sana, pero el hombre negó.

—No, señorita Bakkoush, todos debemos enfrentarnos a los peores miedos —indicó el hombre y tenía razón, Isak sabía que la tenía.

—¿Cuándo tengo que ir? —preguntó Isak.

—En media hora, ella está saliendo de una ecografía y creo que será demasiado traumático, su marido estará allí, sea delicado por favor —dejó en la mesa los archivos de la mujer y se retiró.

—Sí señor Pettersen.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto unos minutos, Sana giró para ver si Isak estaba bien y este se encontraba jugando con sus dedos. Sana había vivido todo el embarazo de Isak con él, con sus amigos, con Eskild, Linn y Noora, todos supieron como sufría Isak, como tenía los miedos de cualquier persona que esperara un bebé y que a pesar que el niño nació sin ningún problema y rebosante de salud, Isak nunca había perdido el miedo sobre la salud de su niño.  
No todo fue alegría para Isak después de todo, Mathias era bastante hiperactivo y durante los primeros meses no dejaba de llorar y moverse, incluso en el vientre de Isak, lo cual había asustado al muchacho en ese momento, cuando le dijeron que era normal que los niños fueran inquietos, se tranquilizó, pero aun observaba a Mathias con sigilo.

—Isabel —murmuró, eso sacó a Isak de sus pensamientos—. Puedes hacerlo, confió en ti.

—Sí, lo sé Sanasol —sonrió—. Pero cada vez que me enfrente a algo así, no puedo evitar que podía haberme pasado a mí, ¿qué pasa si me pasaba a mi?

—No te pasó, Isak —Sana estiró su mano y la tomó gentilmente—. Y si te hubiera pasado, Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, Eskild, Linn, Noora y yo estábamos a tu lado.

—No sé si hubiera podido vivir con eso —Isak tomó el archivo y comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos no dejaban de sorprenderse ante todo lo que leía de la ficha médica de la chica y Sana continuó bebiendo su tercer café del día observando a Isak—. Parece que este es el tercer bebé que pierde ¿crees que haya algo malo aquí?

—¿Tercero? Es mucho, ¿trombosis durante el embarazo? —preguntó Sana, Isak negó con la cabeza.

—Este embarazo fue monitoreado y ella recibía las inyecciones, pero sigue formándose mal —suspiró y tiró su cabellera para atrás—. ¿Recuerdas mi primera eco? ¿Lo paranoico que estaba?

—Por eso te pusimos Isabel, Isak —ella rió, Isak también rió para distenderse de lo duro que sería esto para él—. Pero tienes un bebé hermoso, Isak, precioso y sano. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Pasar tiempo con él...

—¡PAPI! —un grito feliz hizo que Isak se levantara de la silla y viera como la puerta se abrió dejando ver un torbellino rubio entrar y lanzarse hacia Isak, Sana comenzó a reírse—. ¡Tía Sana! —exclamó el pequeño y se abalanzó a Sana.

—Vaya, sigues estando tan lleno de energías como siempre —Sana besó la cabeza del pequeño.

—Lo siento, Isak, pero tengo que ir al trabajo, Linn está en la cama y Noora también está trabajando, intenté llamar a Jonas, Magnus y Mahdi pero ninguno pudo contestar —Eskild levantó los hombros.

—Está bien, gracias Eskild —Isak tomó a su inquieto niño y lo alzó el brazos.

—¿Está bien si te lo dejo?

—Salgo en una hora y media, así que está bien, lo llevaré al parque para que agote energías —musitó Isak, Eskild asintió y se retiró.

—Este niño está hiperactivo —comentó Sana con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me dijeron que es normal, pero no estoy seguro, se levanta tan temprano a veces y empieza a descontrolar la casa —Isak besó la cabeza de Mathías muy dulcemente—. Luego hay momentos donde cae rendido y no se quiere levantar por más que sean las cuatro de la tarde, simplemente está allí echado, debo hacer todo yo, cambiarlo, peinarlo o simplemente llevarlo a dormir.

—Los niños son así —Sana le restó importancia, pero Isak sabe que eso no es bueno, ¿qué niño se deprime luego de ser un torbellino?

—No lo sé —musitó mirando los ojos de Mathias, estaban un poco dilatados—. ¿Estás bien, Mathi?

—Sí papi, comí caramelos con tío Eskild —Isak sonrió, Eskild lo estaba mimando demasiado.

—Bueno, papi se tiene que ir trabajar ¿te quedas con tía Sana? —bajó al pequeño al suelo y este asintió—. Sé que te gusta correr por todos lados, pero no esta vez ¿de acuerdo? Aquí hay que estar calladitos.

—Si papi, haré como la lechuza shhhhh —Isak amaba que en el jardín le enseñaran canciones para que se callaran la boca, aunque eso podría ser contraproducente, con su hijo era elemental.

—Ven aquí, Mathi, hay crayones y hojas para dibujar.

—¡Sí, hojas para dibujar!

—Mathi, ¿qué dijimos sobre el tono de voz? —preguntó Isak, Mathias se llevó un dedo a sus labios.

—Shhhh.

—Bien, así me gusta, vuelvo en un rato —Isak tomó los archivos de la mujer y se fue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Isak no le gusta esto, no le gusta porque odia tener que enfrentarse a padres esperanzados y tener que darles la peor noticia. Ella es joven, tiene 23 años y puede tener más hijos si es lo que quiere, pero enfrentarse a este tipo de cirugías luego de perder dos embarazos eran agotador. Seguramente la traumaría y no querría volver a enfrentar ello e Isak sería el responsable de darle tan mala noticia.  
Respiró profundamente y golpeó la puerta varias veces, del otro lado escuchó un: "adelante" y entró.

Allí se encontró con una pareja joven. Ella es hermosa, tiene un prominente embarazo de unos siete meses, tiene cabello corto y rubio, parece alegre pero tiene ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Isak la compadece, se siente mal por ella, pero intenta ver lo positivo de toda esta situación ¿lo hay?

Su corazón se cae cuando ve al sujeto junto a ella. Un chico alto, rubio, de cabello largo hacia atrás y atado en una corta cola de caballo, sus ojos son de un azul profundo y sus labios gruesos y rellenos. Él lo mira e Isak también lo mira a él, se han encontrado antes, esa misma mañana, pero ninguno dice ni una palabra. Isak vuelve a mirar el archivo:

**Sonja y Even Bech Næsheim.**

—¿Usted es el doctor? —preguntó la chica, Isak la observó a ella y suspiró angustiado, asintió.

—En realidad soy un practicante —sonrió tristemente, ella asintió y le hizo una seña para que se acerque. Even no despegó sus ojos de Isak en ningún momento.

—Soy Isak Valtersen —musitó mirando a la joven y sentándose al lado de ella—. No me agradan las malas noticias pero, creo que tengo una —murmuró y apretó sus labios, Isak solamente giró una vez para ver si Even continuaba mirándole y lo hacía.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Pasa algo con mi bebé? —preguntó, Isak volvió a verla y sus ojos brillaban de angustia, ella estaba siempre al borde del llanto, Isak no quería ser responsable de esas lágrimas.

—Yo... bien —suspiró y miró al matrimonio—. Hay que hacer una cirugía, abdominal y sacar al...al niño —señaló el vientre, Sonja miró a Even y este apartó por primera vez su mirada de Isak para ver a su esposa—. El bebé no se desarrolló a término, él, no desarrolló su cerebro.

—¿Está muerto? ¿Mi hijo está muerto? —cuestionó ella, soltó las lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Lo lamento mucho —murmuró Isak—. Hicieron varios estudios médicos, pero...no pueden salvarlo.

—Doctor Valtersen —por primera vez en lo que estuvo allí, Isak escuchó la voz de Even otra vez—. ¿Podría dejarnos unos minutos solos por favor? —Isak asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí, pero no dejó completamente el lugar, se mantuvo apoyado en la puerta cerrada.

—¿Por qué, Even? —preguntó ella, aun sollozando—. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?

—¡No hay nada malo en ti, Sonja! —explicó con la misma angustia en su voz.

—¿Por qué no podemos tener hijos? —Isak pudo escuchar como ella lloraba del otro lado de la habitación y apoyó su espalda en la puerta cerrada.

—No lo sé, Sonja, tal vez sea lo mejor.

—¡No! Yo quiero ser madre, quiero serlo Even —indicó la muchacha—. ¡Mírame! Por favor, no me compadezcas.

—No te compadezco, Sonja, tal vez el problema no eres tú, tal vez el problema soy yo —indicó el muchacho—. Probemos de la otra forma, busquemos otro donante, no hemos intentado eso todavía.

—¿Para qué? Para que mi hijo nazca con un padre que no está.

—Ser padre biológico no es todo para mi, Sonja —susurró con la voz quebrada.

—¿Sabes qué ocurre? Tu nunca quisiste tener hijos, por lo tanto no te importa lo que pase con esto ¿verdad? Que me lo saquen a ti te vale lo mismo ¿verdad? —preguntó ofendida.

—No digas eso, Sonja —susurró, estaba al borde del llano—. Yo compre ropa, escarpines, todo, estaba ilusionado igual que tu.

—¡Pero nunca quisiste tener hijos! Para ti, cada embarazo que tuve era un puñal, porque no quieres tenerlos, porque tu trabajo no te permite estar cien por ciento y por tu...

—No Sonja, no discutamos esto aquí —frenó el muchacho.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Even? —cuestionó ella, para Isak fue suficiente, él simplemente abandonó el pasillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue difícil, pero Isak volvió a su casa arrastrando sus pies. Había preparado algo de comer —no sabía cómo su hijo aun sobrevivía a todas las cosas que él hacía en la cocina— luego miraron dibujitos animados, todo el tiempo Mathias se movía de un lado al otro y no se quedaba quieto, estaba raro e Isak no dejaba de notarlo. Pero llegó las 9:30 de la noche y era momento de ir a la cama. Isak bañó al pequeño —con mucha dificultad, dado que ni Eskild ni Noora estaban allí para ayudarlo— y lo llevó a la habitación enredado en un toallón.

Estaban solos esa noche, era un preludio a lo que Isak estaba pensando hacer, él quería irse a vivir solo con su hijo cuando se graduara y tuviera más tiempo, sabía que en el hospital sería difícil, pero para ese entonces su hijo ya tendría la edad suficiente para ir a un club a contra turno del colegio para poder mantenerlo distraído.   
Colocó al nene en la cama y buscó el pijama, pero Mathias no dejaba de moverse y de gritar, Isak intentaba cambiarlo pero no podía, algo estaba pasando, algo muy malo.

—Mathias, por favor, cálmate —indicó, colocándole los brazos en la camiseta del pijama.

—¡Noooo noooo! —gritó empezando a moverse bruscamente.

—Puedes lastimarte si sigues así.

—¡No quiero papa! —Mathias comenzó a llorar e Isak se detuvo, miró mejor al niño y notó que sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas—. Papiiiii ayúdame papi.... —comenzó a moverse más bruscamente.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —Isak se separó para ver como Mathias se bajó de la cama y empezó a patear sus juguetes y golpear las paredes.

—¡DEJAME DEJAMEEEE PAPAAAA! —empezó a descontrolarse, su hijo de tres años estaba enloquecido. Isak tomó al niño pero este tenía una fuerza terrible como para apartarlo.

—Hijo ¿qué te ocurre? —Isak trató de mantener la calma, pero Mathias no dejaba de llorar como si lo estuvieran matando y de gritar.

—¡PAPIIII NO QUIERO....NO QUIERO....AYUDAME PAPI! —sollozó fuertemente, desgarrándose la garganta en el proceso de llanto.

Isak no sabía que hacer, tomó los objetos potencialmente peligrosos y salió del cuarto encerrando a Mathias allí mientras pensaba. Se sentó y se cubrió el rostro comenzando a llorar. Eskild llegó a los cinco minutos luego que Isak le mandara un mensaje. Al entrar, escuchó los llantos y gritos de Mathias y a Isak llorando en el living.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Eskild asustado, aun escuchando los golpes que Mathias daba contra la puerta, el pequeño tenía solo tres años y parecía que derribaría la casa en unos minutos.

—Mi hijo.... —sollozó Isak, Eskild le acarició la cabeza—. Él enloqueció —masculló—. Está enfermo, Eskild. Mi hijo tiene una enfermedad mental como mi mamá.

**Continuará.**

Realmente espero que el fic no sea muy largo, porque no creo poder aguantar otro fic largo (ya tengo uno del cual no he avanzado nada). Gracias por los kudos y comentarios en mis otros fics, espero que este les guste.

Mathias Bech Naesheim v


	2. Soy bipolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punto de vista de Even.  
Even conoce a su hijo Mathias, interviene en un episodio maniático del niño y le dice a Isak que es bipolar, a partir de ahí todo tiene sentido.

Lo recordaba, ¿cómo no iba a recordarlo? Pero era una ironía del destino que justo cuando estaba pensando en él se presentara frente a sus ojos ese día gris.   
Isak es tan bello como recordaba. Había sido un tonto ese día, pero no quería que Isak cargara con él, con su enfermedad, con sus propias mierdas, porque se había enamorado tanto de él que creía se enfermaría de amor.   
Y tuvo que volver a verlo, tuvo que ver esos ojos verdes intensos y esa mirada preciosa justo cuando su mujer perdió su tercer embarazo.

** _Mierda._ **

Even no quería tener hijos con ella, se había casado luego de enterarse de su embarazo, que perdió dos o tres meses posteriormente, ya ni recordaba. Se había quedado con ella tiempo después porque odiaba verla llorar y triste, habían intentado de nuevo, sin éxito, y luego de nuevo.

_'¿Tal vez soy yo el problema? ¿Tal vez la medicación no me deja tener hijos?'_ Pero él seguía intentando solamente para que Sonja estuviera feliz.

_'¿Por qué quiero que ella sea feliz con mi infelicidad?'_ ¡Él no quería ser padre bajo ningún punto de vista! Ya lo había pensado muchas veces y todas esas veces que lo pensó recurría a lo mismo. No se sentía digno de traer una vida al mundo y creyó que parte de su miedo de estar con Isak era justamente ese, que él quedara embarazado y tuvieran un hijo juntos para darse cuenta que su 'perfecto bebé' estaba enfermo, como él.

Even lloró, lloró por la horrible situación, era preferible dejar a Isak en el mejor momento que luego tener que soportar una vida de esa forma. No lo pensó, hizo el dibujo y se fue en un ataque maniático. Y cuando llegó a su casa y vio que Isak no estaría nunca más junto a él, la depresión lo atacó, lo golpeó como un martillo contra la cabeza y cayó rendido.

Y allí estaba ahora, casado con alguien que no amaba, recibiendo la peor noticia de alguien a quien amaba con locura y sintiéndose horrible, angustiado.

Allí estaba en la sala de espera un sábado a la mañana, con un café en sus manos, negro, como le gustaba, lo mantenían despierto. Sonja estaba siendo intervenida quirúrgicamente, le estaban sacando a su bebé, al bebé de ambos, a la última opción de ser padres, porque Even no quería pasar por esto nunca más, de ser posible, se haría alguna operación, pero no quería volver a vivir algo de esta magnitud.

—¡Dibujo! —exclamó una criatura a su derecha. Even giró para verlo y notó un pequeño piojito de unos dos o tres años parado frente a él, extendiendo un papel. Even sonrió.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —preguntó al niño, este asintió y se lo entregó, Even lo miró.

Se sorprendió de la calidad de dibujo que tenía para ser un niño que apenas se sabía parar solo, Even suponía que no tenía más de tres años y su cabello era largo como el de una niña y lo traía todo hacia atrás para que se le vean sus precisos ojos azules. Even lo sintió tan familia.

Bajó la cabeza para ver el dibujo.

** _¿Era él?_ **

—¡Eres tú! —señaló para confirmar, Even miró nuevamente al pequeño y luego el dibujo—. Y ese soy yo, te doy un dibujo.

—Y esto de aquí, ¿qué es? —preguntó notando un especie de mancha amarilla con dos alas azules.

—Es el bebé —Even se sorprendió y volvió a mirar a el pequeño sorprendido _¿qué bebé?_

—¿Qué bebé?

—El bebé que va contigo —el niño sonrió, Even quedó conmocionado de lo dicho por el pequeño, extiende su mano derecha y le acarició los cabellos rubios.

—Es muy lindo dibujo ¿puedo quedármelo? —preguntó, a lo que el niño asintió—. Pero el arte debe llevar el nombre del artista, ¿puedes poner tu nombre?

—No sé escribir todavía —indicó el niño señalando un manchón—. Ahí está mi firma.

—Tienes muy buen léxico para tener ¿dos, tres años? —preguntó, él niño arqueó una ceja, seguramente no sabía que era léxico—. Me refiero a que hablas muy bien.

—Papi es muy estricto conmigo —comentó—. Vivo con muchos tíos grandes, Eskild es grande, Linn es grande, Noora es grande.

—Ya veo, tienes muchos tíos —rió bajito y volvió a acariciarlo—. Oye, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre y lo pongo en el papel?

—Me llamo Mathias —Even se sorprendió de nuevo, _Mathias_, que hermoso nombre.

—Tienes un nombre muy bonito ¿sabes que significa? —cuestionó, el nene volvió a mirarlo arqueando la ceja.

—¿Significa? ¿qué es eso?

—Hmmm, ¿cómo puedo decírtelo? —pensó y luego sonrió—. Bueno, tu nombre quiere decir 'regalo de dios', así que seguramente llegaste a la vida de tu papi y tu mami como un regalo.

—Yo no tengo mami —musitó el pequeño, Even parpadeó rápidamente—. Bueno, mi mami es mi papi, él me tuvo en su pancita.

—Oh, es verdad —Even sabía que no todos los niños nacían de parejas convencionales hombre-mujer, sino que también habían niños nacidos de hombres o de mujeres—. Bueno, tus papis.

—Yo solo tengo uno —señaló el pequeño—. Mi papi es mi mami y es mi papi, en el jardín me dicen que debo tener dos papis, dos mamis o un papi y una mami, pero yo solo tengo a papi.

—Tu papi es más que suficiente, corazón —Even besó la frente del niño—. Por cierto ¿dónde está?

—Tía Sana dice que está trabajando —señaló a la chica musulmana en el mostrador, quien miraba a los dos con una sonrisa.

—Oh, es tu tía, hola —saludó con la mirada, la chica le devolvió el saludo—. Creo que es hora que tomes algo de desayunar.

—No hay nada desayunar.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo conmigo? Puedo comprarte un chocolate, pero debes tener cuidado porque estará caliente.

—Me gustan las cosas calientes, papi dice que sople para enfriarlo.

—Papi es bueno contigo ¿verdad? —Even se levantó y fue a la maquina expendedora, el niño lo siguió con la mirada. Él apretó los botones para una chocolatada con azúcar, sabía que a los niños les gustaba el azúcar, cuando ya tuvo en sus manos, se acercó—. Cuidado, está caliente.

—Hmm, me gusta —sonrió el pequeño y continuó bebiendo con ayuda de Even, quien sostenía el vaso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even había pasado toda la mañana con el niño hasta que Sana se lo llevó. Era un bebé encantador, realmente si le dijeran que tendría hijos como él, definitivamente querría tenerlos. Luego volvió a la habitación donde Sonja estaba, ella miraba la nada y lloraba en ocasiones, Even no quiso hablar mucho con ella, porque simplemente no podía, se le atoraba la voz en la garganta y no salía absolutamente nada, por lo cual el horario de visitas lo pasaron en silencio, acariciándose las manos mutuamente.   
Even se quería separar, pero sabía que era un pésimo momento para plantearlo.   
No se había encontrado con Isak en todo el día, lo que lo deprimió, pero al recordar a Mathias dibujando con él —porque Even le había dicho que sabía dibujar y el niño lo convenció para dibujar juntos en el suelo— su corazón saltaba de felicidad. Había algo en ese niño que golpeaba su corazón y lo sentía tan suyo que se quebraba lentamente.

Durante el atardecer, fue a buscar algo de café, cuando sintió un llanto descontrolado.

—Por favor, Mathias, no aquí —exclamó una voz angustiada. Even giró hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar la voz y de donde venía, pero no lo detecto hasta que el llanto volvió y lo siguió con el oído.

—Papiiii....peeerdooooon... —se podía escuchar esa pequeña voz, la del niño que conoció esta mañana y estaba completamente feliz y avivado. Even notó la angustia en cada palabra y por un segundo le recordó a aquellas viejas filmaciones que tenía en su casa cuando él era pequeño.

—Mathi, por amor de dios ¡Mathi! —se escuchó desesperado, sonaba a desesperación y angustia, Even corrió por los pasillos hasta que entró a un consultorio donde el pequeño no dejaba de golpear las sillas y mesas, el joven a su lado estaba desbordado, Even se tomó un momento para reconocerlo, era Isak.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Even.

—¡Mi hijo, mi hijo! —Isak se cayó de rodillas justo a tiempo para que Even lo tomara en brazos, Mathias siguió enloquecido—. No sé que tiene, él está bien y luego está así, no sé que le pasa.

—Lo tomaré —comentó Even y con sus largos brazos agarró a la criatura que empezó a chillar y moverse frenéticamente.

—¡PAPI, AYUDAMEEE AYUDAME POR FAVOOOR NO QUIERO HACERLO NO QUIERO! —el pequeño estaba gritando y Even tuvo un deja vú de su propia historia, de él siendo pequeño y volviendo loco a sus padres.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo aferró a su cuerpo. El niño se movió, pero no podía desprenderse de él.  
Ahora que Even lo tenía amarrado, Isak se pudo levantar y tranquilizar, sabiendo que no podría escapar tan fácilmente. Even era enorme a comparación del niño, por lo tanto cualquier movimiento de Mathias entre los brazos de Even no podía provocar ningún daño. Isak respiró profundamente y se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos.

—¿Siempre es así? —cuestionó Even, Isak asintió. Even bajó la cabeza para ver como el niño se ponía a llorar más intensamente, estaba angustiado, estaba perdido—. Haz pensado... —Even se detuvo, Isak le miró, sus ojos estaban tan rojos y a Even se le rompía el corazón—. Que pueda tener trastorno bipolar.

—¿Tras....trastorno bipolar? —preguntó.

—¿Ha estado deprimido alguna vez? —preguntó Even, Isak asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes parientes con enfermedades mentales?

—Mi mamá es esquizofrénica —musitó, negó con la cabeza—. Yo no tengo enfermedad mental.

—Diablos —masculló y observó a la criatura, se estaba quedando sin fuerza en sus brazos—. Es muy pequeño aun para que los síntomas empiecen, pero a mí me empezó a su edad.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sé sobre esto porque padezco trastorno bipolar.

Isak entonces abrió su boca y se fue para atrás. Mathias se calmó unos minutos después y se quedó dormido. Even no los volvió a ver el resto de lo que quedó del día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Estás distraído —murmuró Sigrid, madre de Even, cuando le dio su taza de café.

—Nada, es solo que...

—¿Deprimido? —Sigrid cuestionó, Even negó con la cabeza—. ¿Tomaste tus pastillas?

—Ayer vi a un niño —musitó y sonrió con tristeza—. Muy pequeño, extremadamente pequeño. Tiene tres años.

—¿Y? —masculló, pensando probablemente que se debía a su paternidad perdida.

—Creo que tiene trastorno bipolar —Even mordió sus labios, ella suspiró y se sentó—. Últimamente he pensado en eso mamá, yo no puedo tener hijos ¿qué pasaría si hubiéramos teníamos a ese niño que vi? Era muy pequeño mamá...muy pequeño —Even soltó un llanto y se cubrió el rostro, Sigrid se levantó y abrazó a Even—. No puedo hacerle algo así a otro ser humano.

—Hijo, hay posibilidad que sea bipolar pero también existe la posibilidad que no —murmuró besándole la espalda a su hijo—. Ni Jan ni yo teníamos trastornos mentales y tú los tienes, bebé, a veces pasa.

—Pero no puedo soportarlo mamá, si tan solo lo hubiera visto. Su padre era tan joven y estaba tan solo —murmuró Even—. No tiene a nadie, el mismo niño me dijo que solo tiene un padre, el otro se habrá borrado o no sé.

—Bueno cariño, esas cosas pasan...

—Tal vez no hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con él —murmuró, Sigrid arqueó la ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te lo conté? —preguntó sorprendido—. Su padre es Isak, el chico con el que estuve hace cuatro años.

—¿Estuviste con ese chico? —Even asintió, su madre lo miró nuevamente—. ¿Y resulta que tiene un hijo bipolar de tres años?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mamá?

—¿Has pensado que tu puedes ser el padre, Even? —su madre unió los cabos más rápido que él _¿cómo había sido tan lento?_ ¡Claro! El bebé tiene tres años, eso, más los nueve meses de embarazo daba justo el tiempo exacto en el que ellos se conocieron.

—No puede ser, él nunca dijo nada —negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de tener un hijo bipolar cuando estuviste con un bipolar antes? —preguntó Sigrid cruzando los brazos en su pecho, Even la miró—. Además, que seguramente no te cuidaste, como pasó con Sonja.

—¿Tú crees que ese niño?

—No lo sé, no lo he visto, pero hoy tienes que ir al médico ¿no? Pasamos por el hospital y lo vemos.

—Dudo que lo lleve de nuevo, debiste ver como estaba ayer, seguramente ahora está con depresión.

—Puede ser, pero quiero verlo, si es mi nieto quiero verlo —Sigrid levantó la mesa y Even se quedó allí—. Even, debes hacerte cargo si es tuyo.

—¿Crees que no quiero hacerme cargo?

—No quisiste tener hijos nunca y el que puedas tener uno y encima sea bipolar, es tu peor miedo.

—Pero ya está en este mundo, no puedo hacer nada.

—Even, eres inteligente, no tengo que decirte cuáles son tus responsabilidades.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como era de esperar, Isak no llevó a Mathias ese día al hospital, ni ningún otro día. Even trataba de buscarlo, pero Isak se escondía de él y aunque Sigrid lo había acompañado un par de veces, en ninguna oportunidad Isak estuvo solos con ellos, simplemente pasaba, los miraba y se iba casi tapándose la cara.   
Sigrid y Even se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras esperaban el horario de visita, pronto Sonja sería dada de alta y él ya no tendría que estar más en ese hospital.

—Hola —saludó la musulmana a la mujer y a Even—. He notado que han estado buscando algo, supongo que algo pequeño, de este tamaño —Sana agachó su cabeza mostrando la altura de Mathias—. Ojos azules, cabello rubio y bastante hiperactivo.

—No quiero que suene pedófilo, pero....sí —Even mordió sus labios.

—No me he presentado, soy Sana Bakkoush, soy futura médica cirujana, estoy haciendo las prácticas con Isak.

—Mucho gusto Sana, soy Even Bech Næsheim y ella es mi madre, Sigrid.

—Así que eres Even —ella sonrió y se cruzó los brazos—. Lo sabía.

—¿En serio?

—Escucha, no quiero ser desagradable, pero le rompiste el corazón a mi mejor amigo y tuvimos que levantarlo con palas. El que tu aparezcas aquí luego de cuatro años está desestabilizándolo y para eso ya tiene a Mathias —indicó Sana frunciendo el seño—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo... —Even bajó la cabeza, Sana tenía razón, había dejado a Isak con el corazón roto y ahora estaba prácticamente acosándolo a él y a su hijo—. Solo quería saber cómo está Mathias.

—Mathias está bien ¿eso es todo? —preguntó Sana.

—Yo quiero saber si él es mi nieto —soltó Sigrid, Even la miró sorprendido al igual que Sana—. Una foto, necesito una foto para comprobarlo.

—¿Por qué le daría una foto de Mathias? No la conozco.

—Por favor, señorita Sana —la mujer tomó las manos de Sana—. No puedo remediar lo que Even hizo, pero necesito saber si tengo un nieto, yo podría ayudar a Isak con el problema de Mathias.

—Mathias no tiene ningún problema.

—Soy bipolar —soltó esta vez Even, ambas mujeres lo miraron—. Y es probable que un hijo mío tenga ese trastorno. Contuve a Isak y Mathias el otro día, si el niño es mío, es probable que lo sea.

—Por favor, Sana, ayúdanos —Sana bufó, buscó entre sus pantalones y sacó su teléfono, lo desbloqueó, entró a la galería y buscó la foto más linda, una donde estaban Isak y Mathias sonriendo, le mostró a Sigrid y ella abrió los ojos.

—¡Dios, dios! —exclamó—. Es idéntico a ti cuando eras pequeño, es tu hijo Even, es tu hijo —masculló.

—No pareces sorprendida —indicó Even.

—Yo sabía que eras el padre, pero es Isak quien te lo tenía que decir —indicó la musulmana guardando su teléfono.

—¿Puedo hablar con Isak? —preguntó, Sana suspiró.

—Iré a ver si quiere verte —masculló y cerró su teléfono, ella se retiró y madre e hijo quedaron solos.

—Es tu bebé, Even, tienes un hijo...

—Y lo enfermé —se cubrió con las manos, Even está angustiado.

—Puedes ayudarlo, Even, tu vives feliz, puedes hacerlo, él puede ser feliz.

—No lo sé, mamá, no lo sé....

**Continuará.**

Me gustó mucho el nombre MATHIAS (O Matías) para el niño, les dije que es el nombre que uso en todos mis fics mpreg para los hijos de Isak y Even (Matías y Lucas). Significa (como dijo Even) Regalo de dios y es de origen germano.


	3. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo para siempre?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even charlan y llegan a un consenso. Convivencia y nacimiento de un nuevo hijo.

Estaban enfrentados. Los dos. Nuevamente después de cuatro años y luego del ataque maniaco de Mathias. Even había puesto una taza de té caliente delante de él y se sentó, habían decidido que el lugar más neutral para hablar era la casa de la madre de Even, aunque no podría significar 'neutralidad' cuando es un pariente de una de las partes, aun así, Isak aceptó.

Mathias se había quedado en casa con Eskild, Isak le había dado la dirección del lugar donde estaría por si su hijo se ponía muy intenso, pero sabía que últimamente estaba tranquilo luego de haber atravesado una terrible depresión. Esto había sido el incentivo suficiente para hablar con Even.

Even era bipolar. Mathias era bipolar.

Tenía que vivir con eso y lo sabía, su hijo tenía algo desde que lo vio por primera vez, un nudo en su garganta había empeorado cuando supo que Even —padre de su hijo y hombre que aun hoy ama— le dijo "Soy Bipolar".

—¿Qué pasó... —preguntó Even acomodándose en la silla, Isak revuelve el té frente a él—...con Mathias?

—Está tranquilo, salió de una depresión fuerte hace unos días.

—¿Haz consultado con un psiquiatra infantil? —nuevamente interrogó, Isak suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo una cita con Mathias y el profesional el próximo lunes a las 16 horas —indicó y dejó la cuchara a un lado para beber un poco de su té, Even asintió.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Isak golpeó suavemente la taza con el plato que la sostenía y levantó su mirada.

—¿Para qué? Haz desaparecido los tres años de la vida de Mathias, no eres nadie significante para él, ¿para qué quieres estar en un momento así? —preguntó, frunció el ceño y vio como Even se hacía más pequeño en su silla.

—Creo que te debo una explicación.

—No me debes nada, no éramos nada en ese momento, yo aun no salía completamente del armario.

—No, no entiendes —intentó detener el discurso de Isak y lo logró—. Yo estaba muy enamorado, estoy enamorado de ti.

—No digas idioteces, Even, estas casado.

—Lo estoy —musitó—. Pero no la amo.

—¿Y qué me hará no pensar que me harás exactamente lo mismo que le haces a ella? Lo que ya me hiciste, dejarme caer en una puta ilusión —Isak se levantó, pero Even le tomó de la muñeca y lo sentó de nuevo.

—Perdóname, pero necesito que me escuche, no puedo dejarte ir hasta que escuches, por nuestro hijo —Isak se sorprendió por el gesto pero veía en la cara de Even, él no es violento, él solamente está herido.

—Bien.

—Tenía miedo —musitó y se recostó en la silla—. Al principio, es decir, mis miedos solamente fueron confirmados.

—¿A qué le tenías miedo? —preguntó Isak.

—A formar una familia, a arruinarte la vida —bajó la cabeza—. Al final te la terminé arruinando.

—¿Qué? Nunca arruinaste mi vida, Even. Me rompiste el corazón, sí, pero me dejaste el mejor puto regalo de mi vida.

—Mathias está enfermo.

—Pero Mathias jamás arruinaría mi vida... —indicó y tomó la mano de Even—. Dime, si ahora te dejara estar con Mathias, ser un padre para él ¿pensarías que tu vida está arruinada?

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces no vuelvas a decir que Mathias y tú arruinaron mi vida porque no es verdad —se separó—. No fue fácil, estaba solo, mi madre enferma mi padre pasa dinero para mantenerme a mí y a Mathias, pero no estaba ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo —masculló.

—Será difícil ¿sabes? Aun estoy herido, por lo que hiciste...pero no entiendo algo —arqueó la ceja—. Si no querías formar familia conmigo ¿por qué lo hiciste con Sonja? —Even suspiró tan profundamente que fue un jadeo, asintió con la cabeza y tiró su cabello despeinado hacia atrás.

—No fue precisamente planeado ¿entiendes? —masculló—. En un episodio maníaco me enrolle con ella, era linda y amable. Ella quedó embarazada y mis padres me dijeron que debía hacerme responsable de ello.

—Deberías empezar a llevar condón en tus episodios maniacos —indicó Isak, con él tampoco había usado en su momento e Isak tuvo suerte de no haberse agarrado ninguna mierda de por ahí.

—Nos casamos dos meses después y durante la noche de bodas ella sangró, fuimos a la clínica y había perdido al bebé —mordió sus labios y miró hacia abajo—. Ella quiso intentarlo de nuevo, ya estábamos casados y me sentía culpable, entonces lo intentamos, yo no quería pero de cierta forma pensaba que eso la haría feliz.

—¿Seguiste haciéndolo a pesar que no querías? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—La culpa me alimentaba, cada vez que daba negativo o ella perdía un embarazo, me sentía terrible y eso hacía que la consintiera siempre a pesar que no la amaba. Mierda, no la amo y le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo con un imbécil como yo.

—No eres un imbécil, Even —suspiró Isak—. Eres un pobre chico que ha tomado decisiones no muy favorables, pero puedes cambiar, todos podemos cambiar.

—Lo sé —sonrió tristemente y levantó la cabeza luego de un tiempo—. El último embarazo fue difícil, realmente pensé que sería padre esta vez y todo estaba solucionado. Acababa de recibir un ascenso y las cosas estaban favorables, entonces choqué contigo.

—Ese día —murmuró.

—Y todo vino hacia abajo.

—De nada.

—No, no es por ti —rió, esa risa que a Isak había enamorado ese día en la fiesta volvió, Isak también sonrió—. Pero cuando te vi, tuve que alejarme, porque si no, perdería la cabeza de nuevo. Iba a tener un hijo ¡un hijo! Y tenía el mejor puto trabajo, todo parecía genial, pero volvió, volviste, con esos hermosos ojos, ese pequeño cuerpo.

—Mido 1.80 metros.

—Para mi eres pequeño —sonrió y tiró de él para acariciarle el dorso de la mano—. Nuevamente mi corazón volvió a latir solo por ti, por tus ojos, por tu sonrisa. Recordaba esas dos semanas de amor, de pasión, éramos tan compatibles en la cama, éramos perfectos.

—Even... —Isak se sonrojó e intentó apartar su mano, pero Even la sostuvo.

—Recordé tu cara mientras te hacía el amor, mientras te penetraba, esos gemidos, esa mirada, ese cuerpo blanco y pálido, eras tan joven, yo arrebaté todo de ti y así como aparecí me fui —sus labios se secaron y los remojó con su lengua—. Jamás me perdoné, no sabía que dentro tuyo se estaba gestando Mathias.

—¿Y qué hubieras hecho de haberlo sabido? —preguntó Isak, Even se contuvo, se separó y respiró profundamente.

—Me hubiera quedado contigo para siempre.

—Even.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo....para siempre? —preguntó, Isak lo miró—. ¿Puedo?

—Puedes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even era un buen padre. Realmente lo era. Isak no podía haber elegido mejor a alguien, aunque no lo eligió, se eligieron mutuamente para crear una vida, lo hicieron y ahora estaban juntos pero no revueltos.  
Even le contó a Sonja sobre Mathias, ella lloró, Even también lloró, pero sabían implícitamente que nada era para siempre y que lentamente su amor se destruyó con los últimos retazos de su esencia.

Sonja se mudó unas semanas después, dejando a Even el departamento que tenían en común y yendo a vivir con sus padres de nuevo. El divorcio estaba en trámite y ellos se encontraban separados. Even se preocupaba por ella, por su salud y por el bienestar. De alguna forma Sonja agradecía que sus embarazos no fueran a término, porque hubiera sido doloroso para ella tener que separarse del padre de sus hijos, pero nada ni nadie los unía ahora.

Isak se fue a vivir con Even un mes después de la separación, Even quería que fuera apenas Sonja abandonó su vivienda, pero tenían un hijo muy chiquito, por lo cual debía adaptarse a su nuevo padre y su nueva casa antes de empezar la mudanza, además al ser bipolar, las cosas eran mucho más difíciles.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Isak viendo protectores en los enchufes y las puntas de las mesas.

—Oh, las compre hace unos días y las puse por todo el departamento —indicó Even mientras jugaba con un osito en el piso con Mathias—. Pensé que sería genial cuando ustedes se muden que todo sea seguro para Mathias.

—Oh...

Isak no dijo nada más ese día, pero de cierta forma se sentía más calmado, más seguro, más tranquilo.  
Se mudaron unos pocos días después, Isak estaba emocionado y Mathias también. Era mucho más fácil dominar a Mathias teniendo a alguien más grande con él.  
Y entonces llegó el día, el día en que Mathias comenzó con otro episodio maniaco. Even lo sostenía, estaba sentado en el sillón con el niño en su regazo que lloraba y se movía frenéticamente. Isak intentaba hacer algo de comer mientras escuchaba los gritos de su bebé, pero sabía que Even podía controlarlo porque era mucho más grande y la fuerza que ponía era mucho mayor, sin lastimar al pequeño.

—Paaaaapiiiiii —sollozó el niño aferrándose a los brazos de Even—. Papaaaaa.....perdoooon —gritó empezando a golpear con sus piernitas la pierna de su padre—. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh AAAAAAh

—Ya, bebé, ya... —susurró Even y besó los cabellos dorados de Mathias, el niño no dejó de llorar ni un minuto.

—¿Quieres que lo tome en brazos un rato? —preguntó Isak acercándose a ellos.

—No, está bien ¿qué hora es?

—Las tres de la mañana —musitó y dejó un sandwich frente a Even—. Tienes trabajo en un rato, debes descansar.

—Tú también debes descansar, Isak.

—Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco, Mathias se pone intenso —murmuró y se sentó junto a Even para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

—Nooooooo....nooooo quieroooooo.... —sollozó angustiado, se le caían los mocos al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas, Isak tomó un pañuelo que siempre traía con él y le limpió la cara.

—Los vecinos nos odiarán.

—Saben que tenemos un hijo bipolar —indicó Even, Isak lo miró—. Se los dije antes que te mudaras.

—Oh.

—No tienes que avergonzarte —miró a su niño—. Papá también es bipolar, Mathias, no te asustes, estarás bien.

—Papaaaa... —sollozó de nuevo y apretó fuerte el brazo de Even, este lo abrazó aun más y apoyó su cara sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

—Mi bebé, estarás bien.

—Even.... —susurró Isak.

Iba a estar bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mathias había estado deprimido, pero ese día se levantó como una luz, un rayo de sol. Comenzó a dibujar en los papeles que Isak le había dado para que juegue y cuando Even volvió a casa del trabajo lo sorprendió con mis dibujitos. A Even le gustaba mucho los dibujos de Mathias —y a Mathias le encantaba que Even le muestre sus dibujos, sus películas o sus fotos—.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —preguntó, sentándose en el sillón y alzando a su hijo para ponerlo en su regazo.

—Mira, este eres tú papá y este es papi y este soy yo y este es bebé.

—¿Cuál bebé, Mathi? —preguntó Even arqueando la ceja, Isak lo miró, estaba en un costado y se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo.

—El bebé que papi tiene en su pancita —dijo como si nada. Even levantó la mirada para ver que Isak mordía sus dientes y sonreía culpable.

—¿Estas.....estamos? —Even se sorprendió, Isak solamente asintió—. Isak...

Even dejó a Mathias en el sillón y abrazó a Isak con dulzura, ellos ni siquiera estaban casados, ni siquiera había salido el divorcio de Even y apenas llevaban dos meses de vivir juntos ¿un bebé? ¿Podría ser posible?

—¿Podremos con esto? —cuestionó Isak, algo abrumado.

—Creo que si —susurró antes de besarlo en los labios. Mathias los miró dudoso.

—Papi ¿este hermanito nacerá? —preguntó Mathias.

—Claro que nacerá, Mathi.

—¡SIIII, TENDRÉ UN HERMANO, TENDRÉ UN HERMANO! —gritó el pequeño, haciendo a sus padres reírse—. Le diré a tío Eskild y a tío Jonas —Mathias saltó del sillón y estaba corriendo hacia su cuarto para buscar su teléfono de hamburguesa cuando Isak se inclinó para atraparlo.

—Mejor deja hacer eso a los adultos ¿quieres, hijo?

—Si papi.

—Eres un buen niño, Mathias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cuatro años más tarde.**

Isak se despertó a las ocho de la mañana luego de una noche horrible. Caminó hasta el comedor donde Even había pasado la noche con su hijo Mathias. El mayor estaba sentado aun con su pijama, sus ojos mirando el televisor apagado y sus brazos aferrando a un inquieto Mathias de siete años moviéndose y llorando todo el tiempo. Las cosas no habían cambiado nada, al ser pequeño, Mathias no podía ser medicado. Isak odiaba esta situación, su hijo estaba sufriendo y padeciendo su enfermedad y nadie hacía nada para evitar tanta angustia. Luego de eso, él simplemente se dormía y se quedaba así durante horas, días, incluso semanas.

—¿Ha dormido algo? —preguntó a Even, este negó con la cabeza y observó a su esposo con los ojos fijos en él. Isak y él se habían casado recientemente, justo un año después del nacimiento de Lucas, cuando llegó el divorcio de Sonja. Ella no estaba molesta, ahora vivía con su nuevo novio y estaba bastante feliz, incluso logró quedar embarazada y dar a luz a término.

—No ha dejado de llorar y patalear, tengo moretones en las piernas y casi no ha dormido —musitó, pero poco a poco los movimientos de Mathias se iban haciendo más lentos.

—No irá a la escuela hoy, definitivamente, enloquecerá a todos —indicó Isak y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Por su parte, Lucas, el hijo menor de Isak y Even, entró al cuarto arrastrando su conejo de peluche por una de sus orejas. Lucas era muy pequeño, tenía tres años y el cabello largo, miraba con sus ojitos curiosos como su hermano lloraba y su papá lo mantenía agarrado.

—Hola Luqui —susurró Even con un tono infantil, 'Luqui' era el apodo que le habían puesto a Lucas desde muy pequeño, por lo tanto el niño reaccionaba a él, así como a Mathias le decían Mathi.

—¿Mathi bien? —preguntó, Even asintió.

—No te preocupes, corazón —susurró Even y notó que Mathias había dejado de pelear—. Creo que ya está más tranquilo, lo dejaré en la cama —Even se levantó y se llevó consigo el cuerpo de Mathias, ya cansado de pelear.

—Vamos Luqui —Isak lo llamó y Lucas dejó de ver a su papá para concentrarse en el desayuno.

Isak lo levantó y colocó en su silla infantil donde no solo entraba Lucas, sino también su conejo de peluche. Le da el taza con pico —que tiene dos asas para que el pequeño lo agarre sin quemarse— y Lucas lo tomó y comenzó a comer. Lucas no comía mucho y ese es el único problema que tenían con él, estaba bajo de peso y eso preocupaba a Isak, Even creía que era natural cuando Isak hacía el desayuno. El mayor regresó al poco tiempo, se sentó, besó la frente de su pequeño hijo y los labios de su esposo para comenzar a comer. Lo hicieron en silencio hasta que Lucas habla.

—¿Qué tene Mathi? —preguntó.

—Mathi está un poco enfermo, bebé —susurró Isak acariciándole los risos dorados a su hijo—. Oye ¿quieres que Eskild venga a cuidarte?

—¡Sí, sí! Tío Eskild.

—Lo llamaré.

Eskild llegó a la media hora, justo cuando Even acababa de abandonar la casa e Isak se había puesto la ropa para ir al hospital.

—Mathias está durmiendo y Lucas mirando sus dibujitos, llámame cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Isak.

—No te preocupes, sé cuidar niños —comentó Eskild, Isak asintió y se retiró.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo Eskild allí, se había sentado en el sillón con una taza de té mientras Lucas miraba sus dibujitos, Mathias no se había levantado en toda la mañana e Isak le había dicho que era normal luego de un episodio. Tan entretenido estaba el más pequeño con sus dibujos y Eskild divertido mirándolo, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Mathias se despertó y caminó hacia ellos.

—Oh, Mathias ¿quieres un vaso de agua? —preguntó Eskild, el chico asintió y se arrojo al sillón sentándose, Eskild aprovechó para ir por el agua.

—¡Soy un cone cone jito un cone cone jito! —cantó Lucas saltando. Mathias frunció el ceño, odiaba esa canción estúpida.

—Eres un tonto —bufó y tomó el control para apagarlo.

—¡No, conejito! —Lucas se giró y miró enfadado a su hermano—. Mathi malo.

—Eres un tonto, no puedes seguir viendo esto —murmuró, aun sus ojos no tenían vida pero su lengua era suficiente para herir.

—Tú eres tonto.

—¡VETE! —le gritó haciendo un ademán que hizo caer a Lucas, el niño se asustó y salió corriendo al mismo momento que Eskild entraba al cuarto.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó el muchacho al no ver al niño, Mathias alzó los hombros—. Iré a buscarlo —dejó el vaso en la mesa y fue tras Lucas.

Lo encontró debajo de la cama a los dos minutos de empezar a buscarlo. Lo sacó de allí y lo sentó en el colchón.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mathi malo.

—Mathias está enfermo —musitó Eskild—. El a veces tiene esos ataques de ira, no hay que tomarlo personal, bebé, no te preocupes. Vas a ver que todo mejorará mañana.

—Pe...pero...

—Pero nada, cariño, ven, vamos a seguir viendo al conejito —cuando Eskild tomó la mano de Lucas, escuchó un estruendo e inmediatamente corrió arrastrando al menor consigo para encontrarse el suelo lleno de sangre y a Mathias sentado en él, con el vaso roto entre sus manos.

—La sangre es rara —susurró Mathias.

—¡Por dios! ¡POR DIOS! —gritó Eskild y corrió hacia donde estaba el niño—. Lucas, tráeme una toalla, dios Mathias —Lucas corrió hacia el baño por unas toallas y se las trajo a Eskild para que este hiciera presión contra los cortes, con la otra mano Eskild llamó a una ambulancia y posteriormente a Isak.

Mathias se recuperó rápidamente porque los cortes no fueron profundos. Eskild intentó indagar, pero Mathias estaba sumamente deprimido para hablar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Diez años después.**

—¡PAPI! —gritó un pequeño corriendo hasta la habitación de Isak y Even, abrió la puerta y los encontró acostados. Even se levantó tomando su cabeza.

—Luqui ¿qué pasa? —pregunto Even.

—Mathias —señaló Lucas.  


Lucas no tenía ningún problema mental y era muy parecido a Isak salvo por los labios y el cabello lacio y largo, muy pálido a comparación de sus padres. Even se levantó apenas escuchó hablar de Mathias y salió corriendo, Isak se despertó también y vio a Lucas pálido como un fantasma.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Mathias está en la cocina —señaló Lucas y se metió en la cama con Isak, quien lo abrazó—. Esta gritando y llorando.

—No te preocupes, papá lo tranquilizará —murmuró Isak y besó a su hijo.

La rutina era así. Mientras Mathias no era medicado debido a su corta edad, Even se encargaba de calmarlo en sus ataques mientras que Isak hacía lo propio con Lucas, quien se angustiaba dado que compartía cuarto con su hermano mayor. Una vez que los gritos cesaron gracias a Even, tanto Lucas como Isak se pusieron las pantuflas y fueron a la cocina, allí estaba Even sentado en el piso con Mathias en el regazo —el cual había crecido considerablemente para su edad, pero aun era más pequeño, mucho más pequeño que Even—. Isak notó que su hijo tiene sus pupilas dilatadas y de sus ojos brotan lágrimas mientras es sostenido por los cómodos brazos de su padre, quien lo besa constantemente para calmarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Mathi? —preguntó Isak, agachándose en su altura. Mathias trata de asentir—. Mañana iremos al psiquiatra y te dará tu primera dosis de estabilizadores del ánimo ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Ya no volverá a tener ataques? —preguntó Lucas.

—Los tendrá, pero cada vez menos hasta que se estabilice por completo —comentó Isak—. Como tu padre.

—Pero papá nunca tuvo ataques —dijo dudoso. Even sonrió.

—No, pero hago otras cosas, como no dormir o sentirme muy muy cansado, a Mathias le pasará igual.

—¿Cuándo se va a curar Mathias? —preguntó Lucas, mirando las líneas y arañazos que tenía Mathias en los brazos por lastimarse a sí mismo.

—Ya vas a ver que pronto —Isak no quería ser pesimista con Lucas, apenas tenía nueve años y una vida muy larga para entender la enfermedad mental de su hermano.

Isak y Even tenían problemas, su familia no era perfecta, pero ellos podrían afrontar lo que quisieran porque se amaban y con el tiempo, todo lograría la estabilidad que ellos querían y deseaban.

**Fin.**

Estuve llorando la mayor parte de la escritura del fic en general. Lo hice todo en un día (creo que los tres capítulos en cinco horas). Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios. Me duele todo porque no me moví en cinco horas (salvo para comer).

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

Estuve viendo suficientes documentales de niños bipolares para ver sus actitudes. No hay muchos niños tan pequeños bipolares, se tarda en diagnosticar, pero es más fácil cuando un padre es bipolar porque hay un porcentaje de posibilidades que el niño sea bipolar, es como lanzar una moneda al aire: cara es bipolar, cruz es no-bipolar, entonces imagínense.  
También al haber pocos niños bipolares, no hay medicación para ellos, por lo tanto nuevamente es complicado.

Como Even es más grande, es Even quien se encarga de controlar a Mathias, gracias a dios hasta el momento a Mathías no le agarró un ataque mientras Even estaba depresivo, porque si no, no sabríamos como controlarlo.

Estaba pensando en hacer extras con algunos momentos donde Mathias tuvo ataques, pero no sé porque sus ataques a partir de los 16 años tienen connotaciones sexuales jajajaja, lo siento, no puedo conmigo misma.

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
